To Built A Bridge of Love Between Two Worlds
by stardust-352
Summary: A nice lil' love story about a gentle unicorn and a powerful enchanter. Find out how it goes yourself. (please R&R)
1. Default Chapter

1 To Built A Bridge Of Love between Two Worlds  
  
  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Chrestomanci (pronounced as Krest-oh-man-see)  
  
and most of the characters belong to The Chrestomanci Series  
  
written by Diane Wynne Jones.  
  
The Unicorn is from the movie The Last Unicorn.  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The sun has set but a bright red light could be seen somewhere in the heart of the forest. He started to sweat as he went closer to the light. A roar was heard and the light started charging at his direction. Someone had summoned him. He had to find out who was it that need his help so desperately that the calls for help broke through the barrier of magic he put around himself as he slept to avoid being called into other worlds. The heat intensified as the light came blundering towards him. He started running back to where he came from. Each step took a real effort to make. Trees crashed down where the light so roughly pushed through the thick forest.  
  
All of a sudden, something knocked him down, flat on his face. 'There goes another one of my dressing gowns' he thought as he struggled to stand up. A unicorn lay panting near where he stood. The unicorn glowed a faint bluish light. A trickle of silver blood started down her flank. Her eyes were the color of blue, not the dull, plain blue but one with different hues depending on how you look at them. They were begging for mercy and crying out for his help. The roar sounded again. Now pure terror was in those beautiful eyes. He turned to look behind him. A massive red bull stood pawing the ground ready to charge at the helpless unicorn. It shone red and flares of burning flame shot from its body, making it look like the sun.  
  
He didn't know what to do. It happened so fast. The bull stamped its foot and was going to drive its sharp horns into the unicorn. She neighed of fear. He raised his hands and called upon the power of magic to protect her. It flowed through him with a warm sensation and shot out of his fingertips in bright yellow and went straight towards the unicorn.  
  
Then the situation calmed down. The bull snorted and backed away, confused. He didn't know what he had done but at least it stopped the bull. The bull then started to fade and vanished. He gave a sigh of relief and decided look at the wounded unicorn. She's still lying at the roots of the big tree but she's glowing an even brighter bluish light. He squinted and looked more closely. No she's not a unicorn…she's a girl. He gasped. The unicorn (now a girl) looked around as if in a daze. Then she realized that she's no longer a unicorn.  
  
"What have you done to me? I'm…I'm not a unicorn," she said shocked. "I've just saved you from the red bull," he said.  
  
"But what have you done to me? I can't…this isn't me…I…" she began to weep.  
  
"Don't you understand? You're no longer a unicorn so you need not be afraid of the red bull anymore" he reassured her.  
  
"But you're the one who doesn't understand. I'm more afraid of this human body than I was of the red bull," she replied…sinking deeper into despair.  
  
"I'm sorry…I didn't know…"  
  
He realized his mistake and tried to change her back but all he could do was a few strokes of light in the air. He didn't know what spell he used when the bull threatened to harm her. Now he doesn't know how reverse the spell to turn her back into a unicorn. 


	2. Chapter 2

1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
What was he to do? He began to pace so as to relief him of his frustration. The unicorn knowing that she'll remain a girl started to weep again.  
  
"Please don't cry…I'll try my best to change you back but I can't straighten this out now. I'm really sorry," he tried to comfort her.  
  
She nodded and wiped her tears. He conjured a beautiful overcoat. "Here put this on," he said as bandages and bottles of ointment began to materialize in front of him. He dressed up her wound and sat down to consider on what he should do next. She sat down beside him. It was a cold night now that the red bull is gone. The nocturnal animals, after hiding from the bull, started to appear one by one and scurried into the night in search for food. An owl hooted somewhere up in the big tree which roots they sat on. Silver moonlight poured down on the forest illuminating it in an enchanting glow. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"I'm Christopher but they usually asked for me by my title, Chrestomanci. What's your name," he introduced himself.  
  
She seemed confused and replied, "I…I don't have a name…"  
  
"How do people refer to you then?" Chrestomanci asked.  
  
"I'm the only unicorn left in this world and so I need no name…the rest of my kind are trapped in the Sea by the red bull," she said sadly "I was trying to rescue them but it proved that my powers are weaker than that of the bull,"  
  
"Perhaps I can help, come with me to my place and I shall try to turn you back and help you in your quest to rescue your kind," Chrestomanci said, he took her hand.  
  
"I'll do anything to help my kind," the unicorn said.  
  
They stood up and in an instant, they were pulled to what look like a platform. Mist was all around them but it wasn't cold there. They could hear faint voices of perhaps hundreds of people all talking at once yet could see nothing. The thick mist made it hard for them to find their way around.  
  
"Hold on to my hand…don't ever let it go till I tell you so, okay?" Chrestomanci sounded worried, he wasn't expecting this kind of weather here.  
  
"Okay," the unicorn said though she could see that he couldn't hear what she said.  
  
Then everything turned into brightness and the voices seemed distant and soon wasn't audible any longer. Now they stood on top of a big marble pentagram.  
  
"Welcome to Chrestomanci Castle," Chrestomanci announced.  
  
The castle was gigantic. Torches lighted up the dark hallways and and statues stood guarding the nooks and cranny of the castle. Every room was heavily covered with soft carpet except the one where they're standing. It was nighttime at the castle and everyone in it was asleep. Chrestomanci suggested that they too shall rest and leave the problem they're having till tomorrow. At first, the unicorn disagreed but she too was tired and finally allowed herself to be led to a beautiful guestroom.  
  
A/N = not to worry the story isn't like the movie…sorry bout the first chapter though if it sounds like it is (=P) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Sunlight shone through the thin curtains of the room. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a soft, comfortable bed. She felt really snug and cozy under those silky blankets. She lay there for a moment, just staring at the ceiling. Then, she scolded herself. She wasn't supposed to like being a human. She stood up carefully on the velvety carpet of her room and looked around. Almost everything was white and salmon-colored. She didn't know what was the use of anything and a slight tinge of worry began to slink into her heart. What if it was all a well-planned trap? What if Chrestomanci saved her so that he could have her for himself? What if…what if…? She knew not how to open a door so she ran towards the large window hoping it would lead her to her freedom…she thought of how stupid she had been to trust him so easily. She gasped as she looked down. The ground was so far below.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a plump, kind-looking woman came into the room smiling. She wore a purple dress with matching mittens. The unicorn stared at her not knowing what to do. Her smile widened as she place the neatly folded clothes she's holding on the dressing table. "Good morning. The master wants you downstairs at the breakfast after you've washed and changed," she looked at the unicorn "Don't worry, I'm here to help you," she explained pleasantly. She seemed to know all about her as she taught her what a toothbrush is for and soon, the unicorn was all set and ready for breakfast. She wore an exquisite, blue gown with lots of laces and at least three petticoats under her skirt. It felt uncomfortable but she said nothing.  
  
The woman, her name is Millie, led her to the dinning room where a long table stretched with lots of baked goods on it. Chrestomanci sat at the head of the table. He smiled and gallantly ushered her to her chair, which was beside him. She sat down as he recited a string of names of the people at the table who nodded a greeting as their names were called. Then he looked at her and said to them, "This is Lady Amelthea from world 2A" Chrestomanci sat down "Please pardon me if you don't like the name but I've got to have something else to call you other than unicorn all the time." "No, it's lovely," she said smiling. It was the first time she ever smiled since Chrestomanci rescued her from the red bull. He gazed at her. Never had he seen a smile so lovely before but he quickly pushed the thought aside and continued eating.  
  
When breakfast is over they walked around the castle gardens. Flowers of all colors grew everywhere. The leaves of the tall trees around the garden were the greenest she had ever seen. Amelthea could feel the dozens of enchantments put upon these gardens to rid pests and weed as well as to assure the plants grow excellently.  
  
As a matter of fact the whole castle was filled with magic. The magnificent staircases were charmed so that nobody would fall down it, since the terrible incident where Chrestomanci himself fell off one of the stairs, broke his neck and lost one of him nine lives when he was an eight-year-old mischievous boy. The large kitchen was bewitched so as to prevent fire. The drawing rooms spelled to make sure they are always comfortable for guests and the right temperature all the time. Items or ornaments were enchanted to shout, "I belong to Chrestomanci Castle" as soon as someone, who doesn't know how to reverse the complicated spell, tried to sneak them even as inch out of the castle door. There're so many charms set up around and in the castle that if it were all written down, it would take a long time to complete as almost everything was done with magic in and around the castle grounds.  
  
Magic was, as common here as mathematics and the people in the castle has grown used to all the enchantments. But to Amelthea, the forces pressed down on her, though she was a magical creature herself, the enchantments were so heavy upon this place that it was suffocating her. Her magic wasn't as strong as it used to be when she was in the form of a Unicorn. She felt the bonds around her, the thick walls of magic. Even the wind, which rustled her long silver hair, seemed unreal. It sighed and swirled up toward an old and unused part of the castle. Then she saw it. The magnificent Garden hovering in the air above the castle. It seems to be the core of the magic around her. Chrestomanci noticed that she had been staring at the Garden. He stopped beside her and looked at it himself. The Garden took on an eccentric look as clouds passed by its mysterious borders.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
For a moment, Amelthea looked at him, puzzled. Then she continued staring at the Garden. "Have you found out how to change me back?" she asked without taking her eyes off the Garden.  
  
"No, but I will think of something," he said though he wasn't certain if he'll ever find out how.  
  
"Oh please be quick. I can feel the Unicorn in me dying. Quick before I'm truly a human. Before I could no longer grasp the wisdom of my kind. Before I forget the tongue of my people," she walked towards an old oak tree that grew nearby, "Tell me please. The truth. Do you desire to keep a Unicorn to call as your own as the Red Fiery Bull does? Do you wish to keep me in this castle of yours forever?"  
  
He found himself unable to answer her question.  
  
  
  
A/N= Alright…I know this is going to be a boring story. Come on this is the first story I've ever dared to put for people to read. I haven't planned the plot properly. So please bear with me and overlook my grammatical and spelling errors =P Oh yeah, for those who loved Millie as Chrestomanci's wife, I'm really sorry but she won't be his wife in this story. The truth is, I haven't the heart to put the handsome, dark and tall Christopher with the plump and ordinary Millie 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Chrestomanci was starting to feel uneasy as Amelthea searched his eyes for the answer. She looked into the dark midnight eyes. They seem to glitter oddly in the morning sunlight, spilling brilliance over his face. Those were the eyes of a nine-lived enchanter.a Chrestomanci. Suddenly, a man with billowing purple jacket and a black suitcase appeared out of nowhere. His hair was disordered and twigs seemed to be tangled in the untidy mess. "Oh dear! I'm so glad I found you. The Wraith has struck again." he said, huffing and puffing towards the two of them. "This time they're at Seven, killing hundreds of angels for their wings," reported the man urgently as he pulled Chrestomanci with him back to the castle. It broke the uncomfortable silence among them and Chrestomanci was grateful for it. At least he doesn't have to answer her question now but he was also worried. What had happened? The angels were usually able to look after themselves and don't need his help. The Wraith.the name send shivers through his spine. He had been able to defeat them the first time but it took all of his powers and he was left without magic for several weeks after the battle. He had never fought with such a big number of witches, warlocks, wizards, necromancer or enchanters in his whole nine lives. Now that they are back with more recruit and better equipment. Would he be able to stop their heartless deeds again? Amelthea hurried after him. She needs to know his answer. A butler opened the massive door for them and they reached the big hall with a huge marble pentagram on the floor. Images start to appear the moment Chrestomanci stepped on the pattern. He nodded at one of them and was pulled into it. Amelthea, not knowing what was happening, was pulled into the image too. Then there was silence. Chrestomanci shuddered. Series Seven was always filled with beautiful music and singing. Now, not even the gentle blowing of the wind through the lush green leaves made the slightest noise, not a single soul was anywhere around. He rushed forward and prepared himself for the worst. He felt his powers boiling within him. He could feel them. They were here, their magic still lingered in the air, but whether they are still in the Series, he didn't know. Vapor was everywhere. He snapped his fingers.nothing happened. He looked confused and tried again. The view cleared as if a curtain was just lifted up. The vapor disappeared and a horrible sight met them. Chrestomanci and Amelthea were too shock to utter a word. The ground was white.not with snow but a layer of soft, white feathers! 'No.I'm late. They've been here.they've slaughtered all the angels!!!' Chrestomanci ran with all his might, searching in vain. For what, he was not sure. Perhaps for the cold-blooded, Wraith or perhaps something to show that the angels were not gone.were they? 'Please, no.' He pleaded. They couldn't be. Finally, after running around the endless valley several times, he fell onto his knees, tears threatening to fall. He'll be the most incompetent among the Chrestomancis before his time.He had tried his best to control all the wrong-doings of all magic in the Related Worlds but he felt that he just isn't the right person for this post. If it weren't for his nine lives and his enchanter's magic, he wouldn't ever be chosen to be the next Chrestomanci after Gabriel de Witt. It wasn't a job that he wanted anyway. He had dreamed to be a professional cricket player once but his dreams were shattered when his father took him away to a tutor and then to the Chrestomanci Castle to be trained so that he might be the next Chrestomanci when Gabriel was no longer capable of chasing witches and warlock around worlds. It was all his fault. 'Why hadn't I destroy them all when I had the chance to?' He massaged his temples. He had taken their witchcraft away and made a mistake by giving them an opportunity to change their evil ways. 'How had they gotten their magic back without me knowing it?' He felt a slight tug at his sleeve. He turned around and met gray bewildered eyes. "Wha.what happened?" Amelthea asked, kneeling close beside him on the soft carpet of feathers. She didn't like it here. The magic in the air above them felt evil. "What.How did you get into this world.?" Chrestomanci asked alarmed "Go back. It's extremely dangerous here" "But I don't know how to." Amelthea explained. "I can't bring you back now. It's." Chrestomanci's sentence was cut short by a distant laughter. "The Wraith.they're still here." His expression changed from despair to anger, to hatred. He rose hurriedly onto his feet and murmured an incantation. Chrestomanci started to run again and Amelthea had no choice but to follow him. They went into a thick forest, past tall trees and small bushes. A kookaburra peeped through the leaves of a snowgum, silently. Its cheerful laughter hushed by whatever forces, which held the entire Series silent. They met many more animals, all of which were too timid or fearful to make a single chirp. They trudged on muddy swamps but surprisingly, all these too only about two minutes and soon, they were close to the place where the laughter came from. There was only one thought in Chrestomanci's mind - to find the Wraith and rescue the angels (if there were still any around).  
  
Okay, this took about a three weeks to complete since I guess I've run out of ideas.I'm too lazy to check for any grammar mistakes so please bear with me if you still want to continue reading this fanfic. 


End file.
